


Brooklyn Boy

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Filk, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, rewritten lyrics to the tune of Bedlam Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: It’s just not fair that Steve is so perfect... How could Tony not love him?Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 T4: non-prose
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Brooklyn Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This song is to the tune of the folk song Bedlam Boys. There are many variations, but I kept references in my lyrics to verses of the version I'm familiar with.

To find Captain America  
Ten thousand days my father would travel  
But when I met the man so long idolised  
I felt all my resentment unravel

So I sing bonny boy, bonny sweet boy

My Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart so fair  
When he smiles, I melt like honey

I went down to the Tower kitchen  
For to get me coffee one morning  
And there I saw a sight so soft  
Steve asleep on a half-done drawing

So I sing bonny boy, bonny sweet boy

My Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart so fair  
When he smiles, I melt like honey

Together we’ve taken down giants  
And oft’ an injured Cap I’ve carried  
But when we’re off-duty we bicker so  
People swear they think we’re married

So I sing bonny boy, bonny sweet boy

My Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart so fair  
When he smiles, I melt like honey

SHIELD, working in the shadows  
Calls the team together for battle  
But when we’re at home Steve still seeks me out  
Just to listen to my prattle

So I sing bonny boy, bonny sweet boy

My Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart so fair  
When he smiles, I melt like honey

With his reflexes fast as lightning  
And his sharp mind’s plans to guide me  
I’ve never felt so safe and sure  
As when the Captain fights beside me

So I sing bonny boy, bonny sweet boy

My Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart so fair  
When he smiles, I melt like honey

Following Captain America  
Ten thousand miles I’ve travelled  
For I love the man behind the shield  
‘gainst him, all my defences unravelled

So I sing bonny boy, bonny sweet boy

My Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart so fair  
When he smiles, I melt like honey

Yes, my Brooklyn boy is bonny  
With his golden hair  
And his heart as fair  
And I melt when he calls me ‘Honey’


End file.
